leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Syndra/History
Previous Lore 1st= "Power belongs to those who can wield it." - Syndra is a fearsome dark mage with incredible power at her command. As a child of Ionia, she disturbed the village elders with her prodigious but reckless use of magic. They sent her away to be trained under strict supervision, but she quickly surpassed her mentor and discovered he was restrahotining her powers. Betrayed and disgusted by such cowardice, Syndra eliminated her teacher and struck out to destroy all who would try to limit her potential, dark spheres in hand. Dark Sovereign Born with immense magical potential, Syndra loves nothing more than exercising the incredible power at her command. With each passing day, her mastery of magical force grows more potent and devastating. Refusing any notion of balance or restraint, Syndra wants only to retain control of her power, even if it means annihilating the authorities that seek to stop her. Throughout her youth in Ionia, Syndra's reckless use of magic terrified the elders of her village. They took her to a remote temple, leaving her in the care of an old mage. To Syndra's delight, the mage explained that the temple was a school - a place where she could develop her talents under his guidance. Though she learned much during her time there, Syndra no longer felt her power growing as it had in her youth. Her frustration grew, and she finally confronted her mentor, demanding an explanation. He revealed that he had dampened Syndra's magic, hoping to help her learn control and restraint. Accusing him of betrayal, she advanced on the mage, commanding him to lift the spell that was holding her back. He backed away, telling her that if she couldn't control herself, he would be forced to nullify Syndra's magic completely. Furious, she summoned her power and dashed the old man against the walls. With her mentor dead, Syndra felt the rush of her unbounded potential for the first time in years. Though she had won her freedom, she refused to return to the society that had tried to steal her gift. Instead, Syndra decided to claim her former prison as a stronghold. Pushing the boundaries of her magic, she tore the structure from its foundations and raised it into the sky. Free to delve further into her art, Syndra now aims to grow powerful enough to destroy the weak, foolish leaders of Ionia - and anyone else who would dare to shackle her greatness. Previous Splash Art Syndra QueenofDiamondsSkin old.jpg|1st Queen of Diamonds Syndra Syndra QueenofDiamondsSkin old2.jpg|2nd Queen of Diamonds Syndra Syndra QueenofDiamondsSkin old3.jpg|3rd Queen of Diamonds Syndra Patch History ** HUD icon now properly shows how many Dark Spheres are available to use on cast. ;V9.16 * ** bonus champion damage increased to 25% from 15%. * ** Base damage incrased to from . ;V9.15 * ** Base damage per sphere increased to from . ;V9.13 * Stats ** Mana growth increased to 40 from 30. ;V8.15 * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V8.9 * Stats ** Base mana increased to 480 from 384. ** Mana growth reduced to 30 from 60. ** Base mana regeneration increased to 8 from 6. * ** bonus changed to (15% bonus damage against champions) from (2 seconds bonus duration). ;V8.6 * ** Now correctly makes untargetable while they are held. ;V8.3 * Stats ** Base health regeneration reduced to from . * ** Fixed a bug where it failed to make grabbed targets invulnerable to minion attacks. ;V8.2 * ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. ;V8.1 * ** All now consistently fly at Unleashed Power's target, even if the target dies or goes invulnerable. ** The three spheres orbiting her now properly materialize even if Unleashed Power's target dies as the ability is cast. ** Syndra's movement no longer becomes funky for a few seconds if Unleashed Power's target dies before all spheres have fired. ** that didn't damage Unleashed Power's target now properly interact with her other abilities. ** that didn't damage Unleashed Power's target no longer move erratically when affected by her other abilities. ** created shortly after Unleashed Power ends no longer move erratically when affected by her other abilities. ;V7.24 * ** Fixed a bug where casting it while a was in flight from would stop it from being pushed and instead redirect it into Unleashed Power. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base health increased to 523 from . ** Health growth increased to 90 from 78. ;V7.19 * ** Pink overlay has been restored during her recall animation. ;V7.18 * ** VFX have been restored during her enhanced recall animation. * ** Shields now follow her during her recall animation. ;V7.16 * ** AP ratio reduced to from . * ** AP ratio increased to from . ;V7.14 * ** *** Ground snowflake VFX now properly displays on Medium or lower settings. ;V7.12 * General ** Sphere-popping SFX now correctly play during her death animation. * ** Sphere-popping SFX now correctly play during her death animation. * ** Fixed a bug where, in some languages, the tooltip contained information about an in-testing mechanic that was never released. ;V7.11 * ** Area of effect reduced to 225 from 275. * and ** *** Audio no longer plays during their death animations. ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ;V7.7 * ** Cooldown is no longer reset if the first cast was interrupted (the interrupted cast dealt no damage but still spawned three spheres). ** If Syndra's target dies mid-cast, remaining nearby will continue to pummel their corpse. ** If Syndra's target becomes untargetable during Unleashed Power, that were in-flight now drop in place rather than disappearing entirely. ;V7.2 * ** Spheres are no longer displaced by . ;V7.1 * ** Max rank bonus effect changed to "Deals 20% bonus true damage" from "Grabs 2 additional spheres near the target". * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V6.23 * General ** Atlantean Syndra's watery sound effects no longer cut off before the channel completes. ;V6.17 * General ** Syndra's arms are no longer stretchy when she dies. ;V6.16 * General ** Syndra's start and end poses during her recall animation have been fixed to smooth her movement out. ;V6.13 * ** Fixed a bug where Force of Will would only grab 2 spheres at max rank based on where she clicked. ** Fixed a bug where getting crowd-controlled while grabbing an object could put Force of Will on cooldown. * ** Now continues to check for spheres during the entire cast duration, rather than only on-cast. ** Fixed a bug where spheres produced by Unleashed Power would become impossible to use if her target died during the cast. ;V6.12 * ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** AP ratio increased to from . ;V6.9 * ** Max rank now last for 8 seconds. Previous effect removed. ** Max rank now grabs up to 2 additional spheres near the target. Syndra will throw the assortment of units in a way that increases Force of Will's area of effect, but it does not cause the ability to deal increased damage. Previous effect removed. *** The main purpose of this change is that Syndra will now reset the lifespan of up to 3 spheres, as well as placing all 3 spheres in a convenient location for Scatter the Weak. * ** AP ratio increased to from . * ** Now displays a maximum throw radius while bending units to your will. * ** Cooldown reduced to from . ;V6.7 * Base Syndra's movement animations have been fixed. ;V5.22 * Stats ** Base mana increased to 384 from 334. ** Mana growth reduced to 60 from 63. ;V5.18 * Stats ** Mana growth increased to 63 from 50. * / ** Fixed a bug where spheres would sometimes not be knocked back if near maximum range. ;V5.14 * ** Fixed a bug where Syndra could pick up . ;V5.13 * / ** Overhaul to the interaction's code to make it more responsive. ** The stun from Dark Sphere will now be applied after the knockback completes, rather than the stun overriding the knockback. ** The result of the changes seems to be that all stunned targets are within a radius of where the sphere stops moving. ** and now stop moving spheres instead of destroying them. ** Fixed a bug where you could knockback spheres being created for . * ** and now stop moving spheres instead of destroying them. ;V5.4 * ** Collision width of Dark Spheres has been increased. ;V5.2 * ** Stun collision has been widened slightly to feel less clunky. ;V5.1 * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Now checks for s more strictly. ;V4.14 * ** Fixed a bug where it could damage enemies that were untargetable. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 19 from 15. ;V4.4 Twisted Treeline only * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V3.14 - November 22nd Hotfix * ** Fixed a bug where the E-W combo would not stun the target if they were hit by first. ;V3.13 * ** Range increased to 700 from 650. ** Dark Spheres display a small triangle that points directly away from Syndra (similar to the triangle that points to Orianna's ball), indicating the direction the sphere will move in if she uses Scatter the Weak. ** Dark Sphere stun detection should now be more accurate. * ** Now tracks how many Dark Spheres are active with a counter on top of the skill's icon. ;V3.7 * ** Improved detection of at longer ranges. ;V1.0.0.154 * ** Now increases range on by 75 at max rank. * : ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 330 from 305. ;V1.0.0.150 * ** Now grabs nearest Dark Sphere in range if no valid target selected. ** Grab time reduced to seconds from . ** Throw commands given during the grab time now execute immediately after the grab finishes. ** Fixed a bug where minions/Dark Spheres being pulled could get stuck on terrain. * ** Dark Spheres that have nearly finished casting will now get knocked back once they arrive. ** Fixed a bug where units hit by both Scatter the Weak and an affected Dark Sphere would be knocked back but not stunned. * ** Spell shields will now only block a single sphere rather than the entire spell. ** Now also pulls in spheres cast just before the start of Unleashed Power. ** Fixed a bug where Unleashed Power would go on cooldown if the target died before the cast animation completed. ;V1.0.0.149 * Fixed a bug where Syndra could force monsters to attack each other. * Fixed a tooltip error for . * Fixed a bug where stunning an opponent on Dominion could cause a graphical error with the scoreboard. ;V1.0.0.148 * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Range increased to 650 from 600. ** Missile speed increased to 2500 from 2000. ** Improved sphere stun detection when a sphere is first knocked away. * ** Throw Range increased to 950 from 900. * ** Ability power ratio per sphere increased to from . ;V1.0.0.147 Added * (Innate) ** Spells gain extra effects at max rank. ** Dark Sphere: Deals bonus damage to champions. ** Force of Will: Increases slowing duration. ** Scatter the Weak: Spell width increased. * (Q) ** Syndra conjures a Dark Sphere, dealing magic damage. The sphere remains and can be manipulated by her other abilities. * (W) ** Syndra picks up and throws a minion or Dark Sphere, dealing magic damage and slowing the movement speed of enemies. * (E) ** Syndra knocks enemies and Dark Spheres back, dealing magic damage. Enemies hit by Dark Spheres become stunned. * (Ultimate) ** Syndra bombards an enemy champion with all of her Dark Spheres. }} Category:Syndra Category:Champion history